Bible Wiki:Disclaimer
Bible Wiki does not support or endorse the articles and advertisements found within Fandom or that are ran by Wikia, Inc, any other third party. Hosting As a Christian ministry, we cannot give support to anything that violates our beliefs or our Biblical Point of View. Using free hosting, Bible wiki is often subject to advertisements and features of the interface that we are unable to control. Sadly some of the content found within these spaces are those that endorse viewpoints contrary to the Bible or are indulgent in sin. If you find specific content through the form of advertisements that is inappropriate and objectionable, please notify an To ease advertisements and content ran by third parties, many advertisements can be disabled in the . In addition you can contact an Administrator for specific tools to remove irrelevant material. Bible Wiki's Jurisdiction Bible Wiki is in control of: # "Biblewiki.com" and any subsequent URLs (which redirect to this website with free hosting and doesn't imply Bible Wiki is in control of all site contents) # "Blog.biblewiki.com", the Bible Wiki blog, which uses free hosting by Google. # Article space (not including ads), # Blogposts, # Chat messages or messages via walls and forums # All submitted edits # Uploaded Photos, Videos or other Files # Website Theme, including colors, background image (not including advertisements), logo and homepage format; (excluding mobile interface) #Bible Wiki Social Media Platforms and their content (on Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, Youtube and Faithlife) Bible Wiki is also in control over and responsible for other specially customizable parts of the interface. For a complete list see this link. It should be assumed that all other elements, unless stated otherwise are under the jurisdiction of Wikia, Inc and Bible Wiki is not responsible for their contents. In special circumstances employees or volunteers of Wikia, Inc will make interactions on the site. In some cases this at our request, while other times this is involuntary. It should be assumed that all actions performed by Wikia, Inc are not endorsed by Bible Wiki unless stated otherwise. Marketing Elements Using free hosting, Bible Wiki is required to allow elements that promote Wikia, Inc. Among them is featuring content that list Bible Wiki as a "fan" community. Bible Wiki specifically disavows the usage of the terms: * "fandom" * "fan" * "superfan" * "Bible Wikia" * "Fandom Bible Community"/"Fandom Books" or any Wikia/fandom branding in the use of our site interface as terms and items for marketing. We do not wish to consider our audience "fans" of the Bible, nor this site about "Bible Fandom". The term "fan" is often frowned upon by the general Christian community (as we should be followers of the Bible, not fans). We do not wish to consider any participant on the site simply "fans" of the Bible. Our only true community members are those who concur with the authority of the Bible and agree with our beliefs- Bible reading Christians. We do not wish to consider any non-Christian who has an intimate knowledge or strong interest in Scripture a member of our community. While they can contribute factual content, they cannot be expected to contribute towards our goals based on a Biblical Point of View. Generally speaking (but not always) non-Christians with an in-depth knowledge of the Bible are secular "critics" and focus on applying literary criticism to the Bible in a manner that disavows inspiration by God and historicity. Secular Hosting Wikia, Inc is a secular company. Due to this they are unable to support our viewpoints and endorse our official mission and goals. Oftentimes Wikia promotes content through their own means (or subsequently the topics they cover) that support ideals contradicting to Biblical viewpoints. We cannot endorse content produced by Wikia supporting homosexuality, abortion, extramarital sex, pluralism or anything that contradicts the Bible. Content User Contributed ''This section of the Disclaimer is incomplete, it does not represent all disclaimers or the views of Bible Wiki in its entirety. '' We require all participants on the site to register an account before they are allowed to engage on the site. All content on the site is user generated content. Bible Wiki has the ability to moderate, monitor and alter the content; however we cannot endorse all content. We ask that all content added to our articles do not violate our Beliefs and Biblical Point of View. We cannot guarantee that all content that is published to an article page is compliant with these. Only content marked as patrolled (edits without a ) has been marked by an Admin as compliant. Modern English Bias Bible Wiki recognizes that the preciseness of biblical content or interpretation as represented on the wiki may be affected by an editor's translation. Overall, since the original Hebrew, Aramaic and Greek content of Scripture is not readily usable by the majority; most users will have to use an English translation of the Bible. The ultimate meaning of the Bible is not affected by its translation status, but the preciseness of facts or meaning can be affected. The largest disadvantage to English (non-original language Bibles) is that cultural customs and literary elements may not be understood by the English reader. Content contributed by users not using original language Bibles may reflect this. Generally speaking a lack of understanding of ancient culture can also affect the preciseness or correct meaning of Biblical content. Additionally, different translations have varying degrees of preciseness of historical facts and figurative speech. Bible Wiki cannot warrant that the views of translations or any English Bible allow the complete reflection of all facts and figures of speech. Only the original languages can truly present complete accuracy (if/when possible). For sake of precise detail and preservation of ancient culture, a literal English translation is recommended. Literal translations are more difficult to understand and so using a paraphrased translation to help give a passage's meaning is also useful. Verses